Shapeshifter
} |name= Shapeshifter |icon= Icon_shapeshifter.png |type= Mage |effects= |description= Rumors speak of barbarians that hold secrets of transforming the body into the form of animals. The Circle of Magi denies such rumors, but this rare art survives in the forgotten corners of Thedas. Mastery of their bodies allows shapeshifters some protection, even in human form, making them durable opponents and staunch allies. }} Shapeshifters in Thedas Rumors speak of barbarians that hold secrets of transforming the body into the form of animals. The Circle of Magi denies such stories. But this rare art survives in the forgotten corners of Thedas. While the Circle of Magi would prefer that it be so, theirs is not the only tradition of magic in Thedas. Prior to the Circle’s formation, magic was either practiced by the Magisters of the Tevinter Imperium or in remote areas, knowledge handed down from one generation of practitioners to the next. “hedge mages”, as Enchanters of the Circle refer to them, or “witches” as legend would name them, do not always employ forbidden magic. Quite often their talents lie in the creation of charms, the use of curses and the ability to change their own forms. It is this last talent that has, over the centuries, been incorporated back into the Circle. Said to have been first introduced by hedge mages that joined the Circle (perhaps by force), the path of the Shapeshifter is one that crosses the boundary between mage and warrior. Some mages see it as a form of self-mastery, while others use it as a method of survival, a physical bag of tricks that enable the mage to be unpredictable in battle. Shapeshifters must master one form at a time, the most common ones being those that are found in the Fereldan wilds. The mighty bear is popular as are wildcats, spiders, and even birds. Legend tells of mages who mastered even more fantastical and deadly forms. To a skilled Shapeshifter, no door is impassable, no fight is unwinnable, and no terrain inhospitable, as long as they know a shape that can meet the task at hand. Shapeshifter Spells Unlocking Morrigan will teach you if your approval is neutral, less than 30. However, she will not teach you at all if her approval is over 30. Alternatively you can buy the specialization as a Manual from Varathorn in the Dalish Camp at the Brecilian Outskirts for around 12 Gold. The sloth demon in the Circle of Magi opening story can also teach shapeshifting to your companion, but this does NOT unlock the specialization. Notable Shapeshifters *Morrigan *Flemeth Shapeshifting Mechanics When the caster assumes a new form, they also take on new skills, many of which depend on primary attributes of Warriors or Rogues. Fortunately, Strength, Dexterity, Constitution are boosted substantially by the mage's Spellpower, which directly and indirectly impacts the strength of each form. Other important martial statistics like attack, defense and armor are also improved. Form statistics improve around every 10 Spellpower. Poison-making (coating, use before shifting) and Combat Training (fighting bonuses) work normally with the forms. Notes * Casters generally do not have access to potions and other items while in an alternative form. * Any of the forms can be used as an emergency tactic to escape or break aggro, as they each include skills to help manage an escape: ** Spiders are quick and can disable with Web; ** Bears can overwhelm and have superior defenses to most caster builds; ** Swarms are generally nimble and hard-to-hit. * The forms are generally unsuited for sustained combat. * All forms greatly improve the mage's physical resistance. In fact, shapeshifting is one of the few ways mages can increase their physical resistance without pumping strength or constitution. * Armor ratings for the spider and bear forms are based upon the mage's equipped armor, and are subject to a bonus determined by spellpower. For the bear form, it is comparable to the bonus given by the rock armor spell. Coupled with the form's increased constitution, this can make it as effective at tanking as an arcane warrior, provided another mage is available to provide healing. * The spider form has a significantly higher attack speed than the bear form, but lower armor and slightly reduced damage. * Damage and armor penetration are both based upon the mage's equipped weapon. If a mage staff is equipped, armor penetration can be very high, in the mid forties for the Staff of the Magister Lords. Although the inventory screen may report a higher damage if a powerful two handed weapon is equipped, a staff's significantly higher armor penetration will often offset the advantage. Additionally, mage staffs never miss, while conventional weapons do, and the shapeshifted forms seem to stick to this convention. This renders the (unreported) attack score obsolete. * The defense score while shifted seems to be completely unrelated to dexterity, but is increased by spellpower, making dexterity useless unless the player is trying to meet the dexterity requirement for equipping a dagger, though there is little reason to do so. * Equipping dual weapons will result in left and right hand damage scores being reported when shifted, although the attack animation does not change. * Increasing strength will have a larger impact on damage than increasing magic or spellpower, and will allow more powerful armor to be equipped. * Increasing a mage's constitution, as a base attribute, will have no impact on the constitution while in spider or bear form. Equipping gear that increases constitution, however, will increase it, so items like Lifegiver and Reaper's Vestments are a good idea if these forms are to be used regularly. * The extra bonuses granted by the forms are only affected by the mage's '''base '''spellpower, which means whatever your build you will still need to invest heavily in the magic stat to succeed as a Shapeshifter. Combined with other shapeshifting restrictions this makes Shapeshifter a situational but nevertheless very useful specialization, giving the the mage access to various martial abilities without any loss in casting power... for as long as he or she keeps shifting back and forth between caster and shifter forms. Strategy *Extra Specialization Options: ** Arcane Warrior: Arcane Warriors are at their best when using their sustained abilities, so both specializations generally do not work well together. ** Blood Mage: Blood Mage works very well with Shapeshifter, enhancing your casting capabilities while in mage form. Shapeshifters who favor increasing their strength and using light or medium armor might find blood magic very useful, as this allows them to cast more spells. ** Spirit Healer: Depending on the Spirit Healer's role in the party (pure healer or healer-support), this specialization may or may not work well with Shapeshifter. *Form Strategies **The spider's skill set makes it ideal for hit-and-run tactics: snare opponents with Web and leave them to suffer in Poison Spit. It can also be used for luring away stragglers or leading opponents to an ambush. **Bear Form is useful for blocking doorways and providing melee combat support. It can also be used along with Petrify/Freezing spells to shatter enemies with Slam. **If you have the poison-making skill and Master Shapeshifter you can use poison coating before changing forms and using Overwhelm, resulting in some serious damage. You can then switch back to caster form and resume blasting your enemies. **The Flying Swarm's damage-over-time attack does not harm allies and is very effective against opponents not immune to nature damage. Blood Mages might find its life-draining effect from Master Shapeshifter useful. *Caster (normal) Form Strategy **This is, by far, any Shapeshifter's most important form. Remember that while a dedicated warrior/rogue will always be more powerful than the animal forms, warriors and rogues can't conjure thunderstorms, blizzards, or bring party members from the brink of death or grant immunity to all types of damage. **Three of the Shapeshifter forms rely heavily on dealing nature damage to which certain creatures, like the Undead, are immune to. Keep this in mind whenever your mage is in the act of choosing spells, and pick wisely. **The Bear Form's Slam can instantly shatter frozen opponents if it connects. Consider taking spells that can freeze/petrify your opponents. **A good rule of thumb is to avoid picking too many sustained spells with as a Shapeshifter. You'll only be able to reactivate one or two quickly upon changing back to mage form. **Changing into one of the shapes takes time, but shifting back into mage happens instantly. Do not hesitate to shift if your mage is idle or your skills are unavailable, and shift back as soon as you use up all of your shape's skills. **Remember that the forms are faster than most humanoids. Some difficult battles can in fact be easily be won by having the mage cast AoE's to draw aggro and having the mage "kite" enemies while party members use ranged weapons. Reference Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category: Classes Category:Spells